


冲动

by XXZZXXZZXX



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXZZXXZZXX/pseuds/XXZZXXZZXX
Summary: Highly(李成赫)×ILLICIT(朴帝珉)、Fits(金东彦)×ILLICIT(朴帝珉)预警：OOC、NTR、不健全的人格、粉切黑
Relationships: Highly | Lee Sung-Hyeok/ILLICIT | Park Je-Min
Kudos: 3





	冲动

**Author's Note:**

> 去年8月写的了（  
> 发出来图一乐8 bug很多 很粗糙
> 
> *阅读过程中如有任何不适请关闭本文！

失望

十二月的首尔总是又冷又干燥，冷得难眠、显得折磨。

朴帝珉觉得自己简直是醒在了某块南极的浮冰上，快冻住了。他努力地在一片黑暗中伸手在床头柜摸索空调遥控器 —— 找到，再打开它。他轻轻地捂着手呼吸，让双手感受这份来自自己的小小的温度。他回到这个公寓时困的不行，匆匆忙忙地开了窗给不流动的空气通风之后，就忘记打开地暖这件事。他暗暗地觉得自己愚笨了，开始耐心地等待室温上升。

窗外传来的车辆引擎声让他觉得还好、还可以乐观，只是寂寞而已。

他搞不懂金东彦那些自作聪明的把戏究竟是种轻视还是自己过于敏锐的关心。

他蜷缩着等待空调的暖风能让室温升到一个方便下床的温度。再闭起眼睛回忆他们还在洛杉矶共事的时候。那个时候，金东彦总是滔滔不绝地对朴帝珉说着那些好笑又乐观幽默的话、而朴帝珉总是害羞地与他如影随形。没有发生什么太值得回忆纪念的大事，也没有做爱的机会。朴帝珉从那时候想回国了以后，就一起同居吧。至于其他的 …… 他就没有再去想很多。朴帝珉有一种特有的害羞的单纯，总是被动着期待。而金东彦总是能契合到他的那些期待。

他如习惯般地把手机亮屏，机械着重复着给金东彦打电话的动作，他的指尖触碰到冰冷的玻璃屏幕，微弱的亮光闪烁着提示无人接听、通话关闭。一气呵成得如预演过一般。

再失望地放下手机后，他隐约觉得内心中金东彦是本质如此的，而自己已经不足以是让金东彦披起热情伪装的那个理由了。

心声

我把车停在可以看到朴帝珉的房间的街道上。他在今天凌晨五点给我发了他 ‘ 会回首尔住、太困了、到了就睡 ’ 的消息，我推测在他大概会在下午七点醒来，可直到九点到了；他的房间都没有亮灯 —— 意味着他还睡着，又或许他已经睡到饱和却不想醒来了。

等到九点二十一分时，我终于在咖啡因棒的稀薄的烟雾中看到了那扇窗户中亮起如圣光般使人瞬间耳清目明的光亮。

这是个好时间，我轻快地整理服装下了车。仿佛是去执行某项必须每一步严谨操作的任务般下了车。首尔十二月的夜风寒冷，我用深呼吸过滤着思维，尽量保持冷静。我想好了所有的步骤，但没有十足把握，所以我把这当作一次 “ 有计划的冲动 ” 。

9:56 p.m.

我在公寓楼下拨通了朴帝珉的电话，朴帝珉带有轻微鼻音的细嫩声音让我想迫不及待地冲上楼，但更深沉的占有欲却如头顶悬剑样的逼着我继续克制。

“ 喂喂～帝珉，晚上好。你还好么？ ”

“ 还好 …… 怎么了。 ”

“ 早上你说想要抱呀，所以我就来了。我刚到楼下，帝珉请给我开门禁呀。 ”

“ 嗯。 ”

朴帝珉的声音带着欣喜的期待，我无比快乐我用我带有欺诈性质的嗓音成功地让他失去防备。

可爱的少年开了门就紧紧地抱住我，用他消瘦的躯干隔着布料紧紧地拥抱住我。他凌乱的额发和宽松的上衣，让我觉得看了一眼就瞬间勃起了。

接着，由我主动，凑上朴帝珉干燥的嘴唇轻轻接吻。把他抱到床上，朴帝珉依旧紧紧拥抱着我，强迫我压倒着他。看着他睡衣未遮盖到的白皙皮肤升腾的红晕，吐露出粉嫩舌尖想要接吻的样子。让我觉得我应该先让他给我口交一次。我话语里木讷地表达着害羞，但深知朴帝珉感受着我的体温和压迫感，会让他感动，感到安心，感到沦陷。

朴帝珉在我身下也很快硬了，当他伸开手想把裤子往下褪时，我抢先于他握住他纤细的手腕，我问他： “ 帝珉啊，刚起床会饿的吧，先一起去吃点东西吧。 ” 我努力地控制每个字的发音使这个问句显得真挚诚恳，是在设身处地地为已经十多个小时没有进食的朴帝珉在着想。

“ 抱着我 ……” 朴帝珉试图挣扎着脱离我的控制，但紧接着他又自暴自弃般把自己的身躯贴附着紧靠于我。他害羞的眼神被我的不为所动惹得躲闪， “ 外面好冷我不想吃了 ……”

“ 那就点外卖吧。 ”

“ 别自说自话！ ” 朴帝珉终于面露愠色地挣开了我。

“ 帝珉凶起来也很可爱 ……”

“ 没有！ ”

我翻身靠着床头盘坐着，抱起朴帝珉让他坐在腿上搂着他。

“ 帝珉呀，不可以不吃饭。你来看吧。小企鹅冬天会储备好能量来应对寒冷，直到春天来临的哦。 ” 我打开外卖平台让朴帝珉自己点。

“ 他们不是一出生就在过冬天吗？ ”

“ 南极也有春夏秋冬的区别。 ”

朴帝珉的确比我高一点，但这不影响朴帝珉蜷缩在我怀里透露着娇小的嗔态。我搂着朴帝珉的腰轻轻地摇动，让他的屁股隔着布料对着我已经完全勃起的性器慢慢摩擦。我不想显得太着急，至少等朴帝珉点好外卖，于是只能继续着这种暧昧的前戏。

“ 我想哥了。 ” 突然间，朴帝珉故作淡然地先发制人。

“ 我在呢。 ”

“ 已经想到不行了。 ”

朴帝珉把手机扔到床头，带着内裤一起迅速地扯掉了宽松的睡裤。

“ 好想你 …… 嗯 ……”

我装作紧张的样子满足朴帝珉，又再反身把朴帝珉压在身下，我从包里拿出润滑油开始使用，朴帝珉竟然伸手握着我的屌试图直接插入后穴里。

直接整根没入一捅到底的感觉让我觉得头晕目眩直想射精，我甚至不敢握着他的腰轻轻地抽插，我觉得动一下我都可能直接射在里面。

“ 啊，帝珉的里面好舒服，自己玩过了吗？ ”

“ 唔 ……” 朴帝珉娇羞着捂着脸，明明是渴望性爱的身躯，可是只要是朴帝珉就依旧能表现得娇羞又青涩。

“ 帝珉真好呀，直接就插到底了呢。 ” 我说着荤话缓解紧张，享受着胯下消瘦青年温柔的体温。我忍耐着癫狂的快感，装作不紧不慢的样子深浅抽插了一会，但很快我发现其实朴帝珉比我更想要。他空虚太久的穴道紧紧地吸附着我的阴茎，如会呼吸般律动。我狠狠地进入了几十下，我就又觉得头皮发麻到马上要射精了。

“ 慢一点，成赫 …… 这样好舒服。 ” 朴帝珉发红的眼角和我的自尊心扭曲着我的思维，混乱中生成一种施虐的欲望。

“ 趴下来，想后入你。 ” 我命令时的语气带着哄骗，朴帝珉意外的乖顺让我更加得兴奋。换了姿势之后我才能够舒舒服服地继续用力干着他，我盯着他光洁的后背伏上去舔舐，他胸腔里混 杂的呜咽声让我的施虐欲变得汹涌难抑，这股狰狞的冲动冲出脑壳，再撕裂掉我无害友善的外表。我用力地掐住朴帝珉的腰顺着动作挤压着因缺乏锻炼而过于柔软细腻的臀部、恶意地用力在上面用指甲留下痕迹。

“ 不要、不要！唔 …… 你在干什么 …… 停 …… 停下 …… 来！啊 ……” 朴帝珉感觉到了这份尖锐的疼痛很快开始反抗起来。 “ 别 …… 这样，求你了 …… 会有印 …… 子 …… 的。会被 …… 东彦看到的 ” 他说到那个男人的名字的时候，心虚地放低音量，心虚地无法再大声说话。

“ 那就和我在一起吧帝珉。 ” 我用体重完全控制着朴帝珉，强迫朴帝珉伏跪在床上，我再伸出手探向朴帝珉的前端开始用力地套弄起来，另一只手轻轻扼着朴帝珉纤瘦的脖子强迫他因为窒息而说不出连贯语句。 “ 这样就没有其他人能看到帝珉现在的样子了。 ”

现在我离我的企鹅宝贝太近了，几乎是把朴帝珉嵌入了我一样紧紧束缚着，可我看不见朴帝珉的脸。我沉醉地享受朴帝珉因为前后双重快感而发出淫荡直白的叫床声，很快他身体瘫软着只能呻吟出破碎的快速抽泣声。我低下头侵略意味着用舌面扫过朴帝珉的耳廓，顺着颈骨往下舔，在朴帝珉的脖子上粗暴地吮吸出吻痕。

“ 跟我在一起就会幸福了 …… 啊。 ” 我舔着他的耳后的皮肤狠狠地又进入了几下，再故意扮出那种诚恳善意的声音发言。 “ 帝珉愿意和我一起吗？ ”

“ 会被看到 …… 唔 ……” 朴帝珉小幅度地顶着胯，他的阴茎跳动着想要射精，但因为我手掌的拘束而显得害羞又语无伦次。

“ 射在我手里吧。 ” 我富有技巧地控制手指肌肉又粗暴地帮朴帝珉撸了几下后，他的精液一股儿地喷射了出来，再断断续续地小股流出残余的精液。

同时，我用力地顶了几下胯蹂躏地插入后穴的最深处。他的屁股被操得红肿，发出啪啪的碰撞声，我热血上涌，朴帝珉的腰肢开始激烈的颤抖。我用双手握着他的柔软的小屁股紧紧地夹着我的屌，接着我的阴茎在柔软细腻的肠壁抽动着射精，而朴帝珉的阴茎在我手里持续着硬挺的无精高潮。

帝珉高潮后痉挛似的瘫着整个人趴在床上，他的后穴再持续地收缩了几下时候才开始逐渐放松下来。这时，我才有机会慢慢地支起身体从他身体里退出。我恶趣味地欣赏着朴帝珉被灌满精液的后穴合不拢了还努力想要再收缩一次的样子。我不知道朴帝珉在那个男人身下也会是这样不知羞耻的样子吗？我不敢想象。我惊讶于自己没有什么争宠吃醋的感觉，而只有一种满满的成就感。

“ 可爱的小帝珉已经完全接纳我了呢。 ”

我做作地在朴帝珉的侧颈想再留下一个吻痕，我故意提前就用力摁住了他的手。但朴帝珉却乖顺地没有反抗。

“ 抱住我 ……” 朴帝珉把他的脸侧对着我埋在枕头里。他似乎故意躲避着我的眼神。

最终我从他的身上翻过身侧抱着他接了一会吻，接吻时我才发现他的眼角湿润发红，是哭过了。但他把这些细微的眼泪都融化在了之前的娇嗔淫语里，我之前一点都没有发觉。我茫然地心痛起来，不知所措地用手指为他擦掉那一点眼角的泪痕。把他抱起去浴室清理。

快洗好的时候，帝珉执意要让我先出浴室让他自己一个人洗完。

我关上浴室的门，多愁伤感地思考了一会，才想起外卖的事，留给店家的是帝珉的手机号，于是我轻轻地敲了敲浴室门问他可以看他手机吗，想看看外卖在哪了。朴帝珉轻嗯了一声作允。

几个未接来电提示表明外送员已经来过了，而短信收到的消息是半个小时前的外送员他说敲门没人开接放门口了。

我没有赶紧开门把外卖拿了进来。而被下面的一条短信吸引了注意力。

我明天早上再回来

来自一个没有备注的手机号。

我打开我的手机通讯录很快确认了这是金东彦的消息。

我装作不在意，甚至不点开看，甚至连开门拿外卖再关门这个动作都无比地小心翼翼。

朴帝珉换上了干爽舒适的睡衣，坐在旁边的椅子上紧紧地倚靠着我，外卖送来的年糕还有着适口的余温。我用筷子夹起年糕喂给朴帝珉。幸福感的冲击力带来的不真实感让我觉得我已经和朴帝珉在一起很久了。

朴帝珉吃完之后上小号打了一会守望、又玩了一会吃鸡。

他时不时看着手机，我思考着他有没有看到金东彦的消息；或者是那条消息的新消息提示被我不小心点没了。我想提醒他，但默认他其实已经看到了吧。

我忐忑地陪着他玩到了凌晨，他白天睡了很久。

他打了个哈欠关机了。他又一次依靠着我，问我累吗、去床上吗？

我条件反射地给出了不累的回答。

“ 那就出去逛逛吧。 ”

“ 现在吗？ ”

“ 对啊。 ”

“ 去哪里呢？ ”

“ 哪里都可以，有你在就可以。 ”

我们就像同居已久的情侣一样收拾好垃圾袋在出门时丢掉，我为他披上暖和的毛衣外套。我们开车在街上漫无目的地前进，没有一家开着的店铺。

朴帝珉问我 ：“去海边吗？”我无意识地回答太远了不去，又无意识地打了个哈欠。

“ 那去你家吧。 ”

我有些难以做答 假装打了哈欠来掩盖思考，再回复他 “好啊。”

但这样真的好吗？可以吗？

也许是我的声音太容易掩盖其他情绪，朴帝珉没有感觉出其他的意味。他轻笑着露出开心的样子。自顾自地把副驾驶座的靠椅往后调然后开始看起了手机。 “ 那你先送我回公寓去拿行李箱，我都还没打开过。 ”

我这时才放心下来，朴帝珉的确是看到了那条短信的。

我们在清晨顺畅的道路上前进着回不去了。

到我家时，朴帝珉透露出一股带着好奇心的兴奋，但我却开始倦意发散，我说我要睡了。在躺上床不久后，帝珉小心翼翼地掀开被子顺从地钻进我怀里，我抱着朴帝珉放弃着之前的种种忧心忡忡和思索，闭着眼睛祈祷下个天亮时醒来还能抱着朴帝珉。

* * *


End file.
